Change Me Lovely
by VampGrlz271
Summary: The way I think Bella's transformation should have gone. Without all the gore and graphic stuff. You know: non-Breaking Dawn style. XDD Please, read and REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I own nurthing except for the assorted fruits and vegetables in my 'fridge, everything in my room, and...Yeah. **

**Mmmmmkay, so. I just wanted to write this little one-shot on Bella's transformation. You know: non-Breaking Dawn style. XDD I didn't think Steph could be that graphic and gory...gah.**

**Third Person POV**

_**One Week after the Wedding**_

"Please."

"No, love. I can't. I just _can't_." He moaned, shaking his head.

She raised her head up from the bed. He had been _about_ to change her, but no. Now he was backing out, and Carlisle had yet to come in with the morphine.

"You have to understand. I want this, and I think from the moment we met, you wanted this too. Besides, there's no way around it," she paused to take a deep breath and resumed, "Alice said that at some point in my future, I'm a vampire with or without your consent, and whether you like it or not. So, Alice can change me, or you, my husband, can change me. I want to be with you forever as your equal, and not as the weak, pathetic human girl I am now. What will it be?" she said, talking with conviction and pith. It made him proud. He sighed, looking at his love. He took in everything about her. To her brown, doe like eyes to her mahogany brown hair. To her pale, ivory skin, to her shell-pink lips. Not only was her appearance attractive, though. Her person; her very essence drew him in too. Her stubbornness to her kindness, and her wit to the beauty her character shown with...he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve one ounce of her...but he had her, he was _married_ to her. It really hit him for the first time. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. And he couldn't just throw all of that precious want away by biting and possibly murdering her. It was too much. He simply couldn't.

"Darling, you have to understand. I want you to be a vampire," he half lied. Truth was, he _did_ but he was so afraid of what could happen that the desire for her to be his equal was overruled by fear...

"I guess....you've made me see the light," he chuckled a bit darkly, "but..._I_ just can't..."

She grabbed his forearm, gripping tightly and sat up even more in the bed. "Please. Please try, for me."

His expression turned from regret and shame to anger. She flinched back at the sudden shift. "Don't you understand, love? What if I _do_ try and it all turns out _wrong_? What if I kill you? What if the transformation malfunctions in some bizarre way? What then? Do I just go on, move on without you?"

She, for once, missed a beat and didn't retort back. He had made her see the light too. And as much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. However, who was he to say that she couldn't be a vampire? She could very damn well be a vampire if she desired so. She felt the stubborn side of her take over. The more confident, pushy side.

"It's now or never. Change me now and I spend 3 days in pain, and then I spend the rest of eternity strong, and able to defend myself, as your equal. Back out and I stay like this for the remainder of my human life....pathetic, weak, and vulnerable..." She trailed off. Then speaking louder, "I want _you_ to change me. I want _your_ venom in my veins."

He sat still in the chair next to where she was laying for a long time. Finally he nodded a couple times, more to encourage himself than to anything else. Softly, he called Carlisle in. Carlisle entered with a syringe, and she cringed mentally; she had a fear of needles. _Oh sure, a vampire's razor sharp bite is nothing. But take out a needle with the most harmless of vaccinations or painkillers, and I instantly cringe in fear. What is wrong with me? _Bella sighed internally.

Carlisle smiled at her encouragingly, and thought for his son, _Everything is going to be fine, son. Alice has made sure of that. Everything will go along smoothly without interference, interruption, or diversion. _

He let out a shaky breath of relief.

Before Carlisle could give her the morphine, Alice danced into the room and quickly swept her hair into a braid. She nodded her thanks to Alice; she was much too anxious to speak right now, and Alice knew it; she lightly kissed her favorite sister on the forehead and exited as she had entered.

Without speaking, for there were no words, Carlisle injected the addictive painkiller into her and she winced as the sharp metal pierced through her skin, right above her collar bone.

The time had come. Carlisle left, giving one more smile to the couple.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"....Are you ready?"

"Just get on with it, please."

He chuckled nervously, and choked back the hysterical laughter that was threatening to explode.

"Here it goes."

He gently caressed her pulse point with his lips, the assigned location for the bite.

"I love you, my angel. I'm...sorry." He apologized, and bit into her neck.

Her first scream of many filled the room.

**Kai, so. That's it for **_**Change Me Lovely. **_**It's obviously been finished before Sunday. Can I get a WOOT WOOT? Woot! I purposely didn't mention Edward and Bella's names in this. I wanted to see how it'd turn out. Kinda weird sounding if you ask me, but it was an experiment. **

**Review, reader dearies! I love my reviews almost as much as I love muffins and you guys. **


End file.
